A Frozen Carol
by Thepopcornpup
Summary: (Modern AU) Elsa sighed, rubbing her temples. She immediately changed into her nightgown and flopped onto her bed, wanting nothing more than a peaceful night. Unfortunately for her, that was not the kind of night that she was going to have. (A Frozen-themed A Christmas Carol parody)
1. The Coldest Person on Arendelle Lane

_"External heat and cold had little influence on Scrooge. No warmth could warm, no wintry weather chill him. No wind that blew was bitterer than he, no falling snow was more intent upon its purpose, no pelting rain less open to entreaty."  
>― Charles Dickens, A Christmas Carol<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hi! This is a little Frozen parody of A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. It may seem a bit early to start a Christmas story, but I'll be writing this all December. (Plus, I'm excited.) Elsa's more "Evil Elsa-ish" in this. It takes place in modern times. I hope you like it!<strong>

**By the way, I don't own Frozen, A Christmas Carol, Miracle On 34th Street, or It's A Wonderful Life. :-)**

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve, and everyone on Arendelle Lane was happy. They all wore smiling faces, and wished each other "Merry Christmas." Yes, everyone on the street was festive and joyful. Well, everyone, but one.<p>

Elsa strode down the street, her long, dark blue coat billowing behind her. Her platinum blonde hair was tied up into a tight bun, and her face wore a bitter scowl, as always. But, the most peculiar thing about her appearance had to be the gloves. Of course, in winter, it wasn't the least bit odd, but she wore them in the summer, too. She wore them every day. Most said that she had a thing about dirt. Some said that it was to hide her "witch wart", since she was always in a wicked mood. Whatever it was, you could not, under any circumstances, separate Elsa from her gloves, unless you wanted a good slap across the face.

No one knew why Elsa was such a sour person. She was a successful girl, especially for her age. At the young age of 21, she owned the local jewelry shop. She'd had a job there when the previous owner passed away. Since she was the most serious worker, the store was passed on to her. She made a good deal of money, so no one knew why she was always so unhappy, especially at Christmas. But, she certainly was unhappy.

"Elsa! Wait up!" A voice called from behind her.

"You should walk faster," Elsa grumbled. "We're going to be late."

"Sorry!" A girl with twin strawberry blonde braids ran up to her, grinning apologetically. "You're hard to keep up with! Not that that's a bad thing, it just means that you're quick! You'd be good on a track team or something!"

"Oh, be quiet, Anna," Elsa sighed.

Anna nodded obediently. "I was rambling again, wasn't I?"

"Yes, and it was annoying again." Elsa added.

"Sorry, sis," Anna replied.

Yes, Anna was indeed Elsa's sister. Anna, the bubbly, clumsy, energetic girl who saw the best in everyone, was sisters with the coldest person on Arendelle Lane. It was a wonder, seeing as they were absolutely nothing alike. Some said that Elsa must have been switched at birth, since their parents had been kind people like Anna before they passed away. Elsa just didn't seem to fit in with them.

Elsa opened the door to the jewelry shop and walked in, Anna skipping in behind her.

"So, Elsa," Anna smiled, leaning against the checkout desk. "Kristoff invited us to Christmas dinner tomorrow night. Do you want to go?"

"We can't go," Elsa answered, not looking at her. "We have to work."

Anna's face fell. "But, tomorrow is Christmas."

"And your point is?" Elsa questioned.

"Well, Christmas is time to spend with your family," Anna answered. "Not cooped up in some dusty, old shop."

Elsa glared at her younger sister. "My shop is not dusty; I keep my place clean, unlike somebody I know. Have you seen your room, Ms. Hypocrite? Besides, we _are_ spending Christmas together. We're family."

"Well, you have a point about my room," Anna admitted. "But, we're going to _celebrate_ Christmas, right? I don't think anyone's going to come to the shop, anyway."

"But, if someone does, nobody will be here," Elsa countered.

"But-"

Anna was cut off by the ringing of a bell as a little boy walked in. "Hi!" Anna greeted him.

The little boy waved back. "I like the bell on your door."

"Thank you!" Anna grinned. "You know, every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings!"

"You can watch _'Miracle On 34th Street' _on your own time, Anna," Elsa sighed.

"That's from _'It's A Wonderful Life,'_" Anna corrected.

"Do I look like I care?" Elsa grumbled.

Anna turned back to the little boy. "Anyway, are you here with anyone?"

The boy shook his head. "I live just down the street, though. My mommy couldn't come because she's real sick."

"I'm so sorry to hear that!" Anna responded, frowning. She elbowed Elsa.

"Um, that's unfortunate." Elsa said in an attempt of sympathy.

"Thanks," the boy smiled slightly. "That's why I came here. There's a necklace she likes a lot, and it's all she wants for Christmas. It's the silver one, with the letter 'L' on it."

Elsa ducked behind the desk and pulled a necklace out. She held it up to the boy. "Is this it?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically. "That's the one!" He pulled out some money and set it on the counter. "I've got five dollars in allowance, and ten dollars that I found in the street."

Elsa glanced at the money disapprovingly. "The necklace is twenty dollars. You're five dollars short."

Anna elbowed her again and mouthed, "Elsa!"

"What?" Elsa whispered. "If he doesn't have the money, he doesn't have the money."

"But, it's Christmas and his mom is sick!" Anna whispered back.

"So?" Elsa raised her eyebrows. She turned back to face the boy and said, "Is there anything else here that you want?"

Looking down, the boy shook his head. "No thanks."

Anna reached into her pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill. "Wait! I've got it."

The boy's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Anna nodded. "Of course."

Elsa glared at them. "He still has to pay tax."

Anna glared back. "I've got that, too." She placed a dollar on the counter.

Elsa turned away. "Fine," She huffed, shoving the necklace towards the boy. "You're welcome."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" The boy jumped up and down. "Mommy's going to love it!"

"I'm glad," Anna smiled warmly. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" He called as he walked away.

"Thanks to you, that boy will never know the truth about reality," Elsa shot out. "Reality is harsh, not full of 'Merry Christmas' miracles."

"It's Christmas, though," Anna argued. "His mom is sick! He deserves a miracle."

"Whatever," Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, could we _please_ take Christmas off?" Anna begged.

"Fine,_ you_ can," Elsa obliged. _"I'm_ staying here."

"What?" Anna's eyebrows furrowed. "No, Elsa. The whole point is that I wanted to celebrate Christmas with you!"

"You could still stay with me," Elsa said.

"But, I wanted to-"

"I don't care what you wanted!" Elsa snapped. "I'm older, I'm in charge, and those are the options I've given you!"

Anna was silenced. She decided to distract herself by organizing an earring rack that was already organized. Eventually, she mumbled, "I'm going caroling with Rapunzel and Belle tonight."

Elsa pulled on her gloves tighter. "Good for you."

* * *

><p>"Why are you wearing a polar bear on your head?" Elsa asked as Anna walked out of her room.<p>

"It's not a polar bear," Anna responded softly, still hurt from the incident at the jewelry shop. "It's my muffler hat for caroling." Anna was dressed in a long, red dress lined with white faux-fur on the skirt and sleeves. Her hat was the same faux-fur.

Elsa snorted. "Are the others wearing that as well?"

As if on cue, there was a knock on their apartment door. Anna's somber face transformed into a smile as she swung open the door to reveal two brunette girls, each wearing the same get-up as Anna.

"Merry Christmas!" Rapunzel greeted cheerfully.

"Well, I guess friends are bound to have the same so-called fashion sense." Elsa muttered.

"Merry Christmas!" Anna replied, ignoring Elsa's comment. "You guys look fantastic!"

"As do you!" Rapunzel giggled, curtsying.

"Elsa, are you sure that you don't want to come with us?" Belle offered. "We have extra lyrics, and I'm sure that we can run and get you a dress."

"No, I'll stay here." Elsa said.

"I feel like I'm crashing some sort of family thing, since Rapunzel's your cousin and you guys used to-"

Anna and Rapunzel cut her off, shaking their heads vigorously. Belle understood and stopped talking.

"You were saying something?" Elsa prompted.

"No, but, I think we should get going." Belle glanced at her friends.

The trio bid Elsa goodbye and left, singing_ "We Wish You A Merry Christmas"_ as they went.

Elsa sighed, rubbing her temples. She immediately changed into her nightgown and flopped onto her bed, wanting nothing more than a peaceful night. Unfortunately for her, that was not the kind of night that she was going to have.


	2. The Ghost Of Christmas Past 1

**Author's Note: Sorry! This chapter took a bit longer than expected but here it is! Sorry to make you guys wait! If it's any consolation, this is a super long chapter. I probably won't finish this story by Christmas, but I'll have it done by early January. I've just been busy preparing for Christmas and all that jazz. :-)**

**In this chapter, Belle's father, Maurice, takes the role of Mr. Fezziwig. Since he is an inventor, he owns a shop where he sells his inventions in this story.**

**Danazia Gray pointed out that not all people like surprises, so forgive me! :3 I like surprises. If you want the Ghosts' identity to be a surprise, skip this part. If you want to know who they are:**

**Ghost of the Past: Olaf**

**Ghost of the Present: Oaken**

**Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come: Evil Elsa (Based on the original concept for her character)**

**Now presenting...THE FULL CHAPTER TWO!**

* * *

><p><em>Rattle. Rattle.<em>

Elsa turned over, frowning in her sleep.

_Rattle. Rattle._

Elsa opened one eye groggily.

_Clang. Clang._

"Is that you, Anna?" She mumbled into her pillow. "I'm tryin' to sleep!"

_Rattle. Rattle._

"Go to bed, Anna!" Elsa groaned.

_Rattle. Rattle._

"I said, go to bed!" Elsa flung her pillow across the room.

"Elsaaaaaa…"

Elsa felt a chill run up her spine. "This isn't funny. Go to bed!"

_Rattle. Rattle._

"Elsaaaaaa…"This time, it was a male's voice.

"Wh-who's there?!" Elsa asked shakily. "I-I know how to defend myself!"

"Elsa…this isn't you!"

"We didn't mean for you to turn out this way!"

Elsa's breath hitched. She recognized the voices now. "Mama? Papa?"

"Turn around, dear," Her mother's voice coaxed.

Hesitantly, Elsa turned to face two ghostly figures, locked in chains. Elsa closed her eyes, muttering, "This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real!"

"Elsa, why have you become so cold-hearted?" Her mother asked.

"I-I'm not cold-hearted, Mama," Elsa sounded as if she were about to cry. "I'm the same way I've always been."

"This is because of us," Her father sighed. "We're sorry, sweetheart."

Elsa shivered. "No, no, you've never done anything wrong!"

"Elsa, three ghosts will visit you tonight," Her mother warned. "You must listen to them, or else you will become captive to the chains of frozen heart like us."

Elsa noticed just then that the chains that held her parents were covered in frost. Slowly, the ghosts started to fade away.

"No!" Elsa cried, flinging her arms toward the transparent figures. "St-stay with me! Please! Mama! Papa! Don't leave me!"

"We have to go," Her mother frowned. "You'll be fine,"

"Please, don't leave me!" Elsa sobbed. "I'm sc-scared!"

Elsa reached out to hug her parents, but opened her eyes to see that she was only hugging her pillow. "Huh?" She questioned, looking at it. "But, I threw my pillow…" Elsa looked in the direction that she threw the pillow to see an empty floor. She sighed, putting her head in her hands. "It was just a dream…"

Elsa looked at her hands to check that she was still wearing her gloves. To her great relief, she was.

"Wow! The snow really is beautiful outside!"

Elsa's back went rigid when she heard a voice. "Who's there?"

"But, it could use a little color," The voice went on.

Elsa realized that it was coming from her patio. She crept over there.

"Maybe crimson, charchuse," The voice listed. "Oo! What about yellow? No. Yellow and snow?"

Elsa sung open the doors to the patio. "I know you're-...w-what?"

Instead of a criminal, Elsa was staring at a small little snowman, who appeared to be alive.

The snowman gasped. "Elsa! It's you! I LOVE YOU!"

The snowman practically tackled Elsa in a hug. (A rather warm one, especially for a snowman.) Elsa scrambled out of his little, twig arms and backed up against the wall. "Wh-what the heck are you?!"

The snowman's face fell. "You don't remember me?" He asked sadly. "I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs. You built me. Remember that?"

Elsa's eyes widened in realization. "O-Olaf?"

Olaf gasped. "You do remember me!"

Elsa shook her head. "This-This is just another dream. It's impossible. I can't-"

"No!" Olaf interrupted. "It's real, and so were your parents! While I am a snowman, I am also the Ghost of Christmas Past!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "What on Earth did I eat to trigger such odd dreams?"

"Elsa, you've got to believe me," Olaf begged, entwining his twig hand with her gloved hand. "You know, better than anyone else, that the impossible is possible." Olaf could feel her hands shaking and added, "Don't be scared of me, Elsa. I love you."

Elsa sighed. "What past? What kind of past do you mean?"

"Your past," Olaf answered. "Come on! Let's go bring you back to your past!"

Olaf jumped up and, with a snap of his fingers (or finger like structures on his twigs), the world swirled around them to show a small girl with twin pigtails kneeling in front of a Christmas tree, shaking a box. It was dark and no one else was in the room except the girl, Elsa and Olaf.

Elsa raised a gloved hand to her mouth and gasped. "Th-that's Anna! B-but, she's f-five! Wh-what did you do?!"

Olaf laughed. "Calm down! I didn't do anything to Anna! We're in a memory. Like I said, I brought you back to your past. But, Little Anna can't see us."

"Anna, what are you doing?" A suspicious voice asked from the doorway. Elsa and Olaf turned to see an eight year old platinum blonde girl with her arms crossed, smirking at Little Anna.

"Th-that's me!" Elsa gasped.

"Yeah, you were adorable!" Olaf smiled.

Little Anna jumped up and ran toward the doorway. "Elsa! Santa came! Santa came!"

Little Elsa laughed. "But, we're not supposed to open them until the morning."

"But, the sky is awake!" Little Anna gasped over-dramatically, pointing at the full moon shining in through the window. "So I'm awake, so I have to open presents!"

"No, you can't!" Little Elsa retorted, grinning. "We have to do it as a family!"

"Then, let's get Mama and Papa up!" Little Anna suggested excitedly.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Little Elsa shook her head. "They won't be happy about that! Trust me, I've done it before!"

Little Anna frowned. "But, what else do I do 'til morning?"

"Maybe sleep?" Little Elsa joked.

"No," Little Anna refused.

"Well, what else do you want to do?" Little Elsa asked.

Little Anna's eyes brightened. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Present Elsa's face paled. "No, no. You can't show me this! T-take me away, Olaf! Don't show me it!"

"I'm sorry, Elsa," Olaf sighed. "I have to."

Olaf looked at her and saw that she appeared to be trying to pull her gloves on tighter than they already were.

The two younger girls ran to the backyard, and Olaf dragged Past Elsa along with them.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Little Anna cheered.

Little Elsa grinned and swirled her hands around to create a sparkling snowball in the air. Little Anna watched in wonder as Little Elsa turned their backyard into a winter wonderland. They rolled balls of handmade snow into a puny little snowman.

Little Elsa jumped behind the snowman and, in a goofy voice, greeted, "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

"Look! It's me!" Olaf, the Ghost of Christmas Past, pointed to snowman the younger girls had built. "Man, I was adorable back then, too!"

Little Anna flung her arms around the snowman. "I love you, Olaf!"

"I love you, too, Anna." Olaf smiled.

The two girls continued to play until Little Elsa started building mounds of snow for Little Anna to leap off of. "Faster! Faster!" Little Anna giggled.

But, Little Elsa looked flustered. "Wait, Anna! Slow down!"

But, Little Anna didn't listen. She jumped off of a particularly high one, and, trying to save her sister from falling, Little Elsa shot a blast of ice toward her. Instead of forming another snow mound, it hit her head. Little Anna fell to the ground, unconscious. A streak of white hair formed on her head where she had been struck.

"Anna!" Little Elsa cried, embracing her sister.

Olaf heard a sniffle and looked up to see that Present Elsa, the normally stone-faced, cold-hearted woman, was crying. Olaf leaned in and gave her a warm hug.

"I've seen enough!" Present Elsa sobbed. "I know what happens next!"

Olaf patted her back. "Do you want to go to the next memory?"

"I want to go home!" She responded tearfully.

The backyard was sub-zero at this point with the mix of both Elsa's anxiety. Even the gloves weren't holding back Present Elsa's powers.

Olaf snapped his twig fingers and the image around them swirled into a scene back in Elsa and Anna's living room. Little Anna was lying on her stomach in front of the tree, writing a letter.

"Dear Santa," She said the words out loud as she wrote it, drawing out each vowel. "I don't really want that much for Christmas this year. I just want my big sister to be nice to me again. You know, Elsa? She's nine years old. I'm six. She never really talks to me anymore. When she does talk to me, it's usually not very nice. I don't get it. I hope I didn't make her mad. Anyway, the only thing I want for Christmas if for Elsa to be nice to me again. Sorry if its a inconven-inconveen-incon-ugh, you know that big word Mama uses in letters when something goes wrong? I don't know how to spell it, but I'm sorry if you already made me presents. If you did, can you just give them to Elsa? It might make her happy. So, I don't know if you can force a person to be happy as a Christmas present, but if you can, that would make me very happy. Thank you very much. Love, Anna."

There was suddenly a knock on the door. Little Anna popped up excitedly and ran to get it. Present Elsa and Olaf followed behind her.

"Punzie!" Little Anna exclaimed, swinging open the door.

A young Rapunzel with blonde hair stood at the door (with her parents, of course), grinning ear to ear. "Let's go caroling!" She grinned.

"Anna, what did I tell you about answering the door?" Little Anna's mom walked in.

Present Elsa gasped slightly. "Mama…" She whispered.

"It could be a stranger," Mama continued.

"But, it's not!" Little Anna smiled. "It's Punzie!"

"Hi Aunt Idun!" Little Rapunzel chimed in. She turned back to Anna. "Where's Elsa?"

Little Anna's face brightened. "That's right! Elsa has to come with us!"

Little Anna sped down the hallway with Little Rapunzel in tow all the way to Little Elsa's room. Little Anna knocked rythmically on the door. "Elsa?"

"Go away!" Little Elsa responded coldly.

Present Elsa bit her lip. "I was taught that fear would be my enemy," She said thinly. "So, I covered my fear with bitterness. It eventually became a part of my personality." When Olaf gave her a look of pity, she added, "And, I'm perfectly fine this way, thank you very much. I'm not 'captive to a frozen heart.' It's better that I'm not cowering in fear every time I come into contact with people."

Little Rapunzel looked confused. "What's wrong, Elsa?"

Little Elsa sighed. "You too? Go, both of you!"

"What's wrong with her?" Little Rapunzel whispered.

"She's been this way ever since last Christmas," Little Anna whispered back. Then, she said to Elsa, "Punzie is here for caroling! It's time to go!"

Olaf snapped his fingers, and they appeared inside of Little Elsa's room. There was frost forming on the floor as she answered, "I don't want to go!"

Little Anna gasped. "B-but, Elsa, we always go together!"

Little Elsa scowled. "Well, not this year."

Little Anna started crying, and Little Rapunzel scolded, "Elsa! You made her cry!"

Little Elsa didn't respond to Rapunzel, but she whispered to herself, "It's not the worst thing that I've done to her."

Little Rapunzel huffed. "Fine! We'll just go on our own!"

"It'll be better that way!" Little Elsa retorted. When Rapunzel and Anna had walked out of earshot, she added, "Trust me. It's better."

Present Elsa wiped her eye.

"Elsa? Do you need another hug?" Olaf offered.

Present Elsa quickly put on a scowl. "No. Did you think I was crying again?"

"Um, that depends on how you would react if I said 'yes'..." Olaf responded.

Present Elsa scoffed. "I don't cry twice in one day. That would be pathetic. Just take me to wherever you need to take me next, preferably home."

Olaf sighed and snapped his fingers again. The scene morphed into a small party inside of a little shop.

"Is this Maurice's Christmas party?" Present Elsa asked, a smile playing at her lips.

Olaf nodded, happy to see her at least sort of smiling.

"I got a part-time job apprenticing for him when I entered high school," Present Elsa remembered. "It was a good distraction from, well, life. Maurice was always nice to me when no one else was."

The bell on the door rang, and a fourteen year old Elsa walked in with an eleven year old Anna following behind her. Their parents weren't far behind.

"No, not this year…" Present Elsa argued, her half-smile disappearing.

"I'm sorry, Elsa," Olaf frowned. "I wish I didn't have to put you through this."

"Well, then why are you?" Present Elsa snapped.

Olaf looked taken aback. "I-It's part of the job. You know, being your Ghost of Christmas Past."

Present Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Maurice, how are you?" Elsa and Anna's father shook Maurice's hand.

"Good!" Maurice smiled. "It's such a pleasure to have your daughter working for me. You know that she's employee of the month, right?"

Teen Elsa blushed as her mom told him about how proud they were.

"We were hoping that it wouldn't be any trouble for Elsa's younger sister, Anna, to be here, too," Papa said. "We know that the party is for employees only, but we've got some important business to attend to, and we couldn't find anyone to take care of Anna. It's Elsa's job to take care of her, but Elsa insisted on coming here, so Anna had to tag along."

"It's no trouble at all!" Maurice responded. "She looks about Belle's age. How old are you?"

"Eleven," Anna answered.

"Belle is ten!" Maurice replied.

While Maurice told Anna about his daughter, Mama and Papa pulled Teen Elsa aside. "Now, Elsa," Papa said quietly. "We want you to try and get along with your sister. It's only for tonight, and then you two will be separated again."

Teen Elsa nodded. "But, what if I-"

"You won't," Mama assured. "It's just one night."

"They were going to get me some new gloves since my old ones were getting small," Present Elsa explained. "That's why Anna couldn't come. Of course, we hadn't talked to each other in five years, and when we did, it was often bickering. I guess Mama and Papa didn't want Maurice to see us like that."

Eventually, Mama and Papa left and Maurice started talking to the other people who arrived at the party, leaving Teen Elsa and Anna alone with each other.

"Hi," Teen Elsa muttered in an effort to be friendly.

Teen Anna looked shocked. "H-Hi me?"

Teen Elsa gave a slight nod.

"Oh! Um, hi," Teen Anna responded.

Silence hung in the air asTeen Elsa observed her sister's dress. (It was a formal Christmas party.) "You look beautiful," She commented.

Teen Anna's eyes grew even wider than they already were. "Th-Thank you! You look beautifuller! N-not fuller, you don't look fuller, but more beautiful." She looked scared about how her sister would react to her "beautifuller" comment.

Teen Elsa giggled slightly. "Thank you."

Teen Anna shook her head in awe that Elsa was being nice to her.

They talked for quite a while, catching up on each other. For the first time in forever, they were getting along. After a little bit, Teen Elsa asked Anna if she was enjoying herself.

"I've never been better!" Anna replied happily. "This is so nice! I wish it could be like this all the time!"

"Me too," Teen Elsa let it slip out. But, her face fell as she added, "But, it can't."

"Well, why not?" Anna questioned, smiling. "If we could just-"

"It just can't!" Teen Elsa lashed out, turning away.

Teen Anna had hurt in her eyes as she mumbled, "Sorry. I-I'm just going to go." She walked away, looking down. As she walked, she didn't spot Teen Belle, who was walking with her nose in a book. They crashed into each other and sent each other flying onto the the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Teen Belle exclaimed. "I was reading and I didn't see you!"

"It's fine!" Teen Anna laughed. "I didn't see you, either!" Anna tilted her head to read the cover of Belle's book. Her eyes brightened as she said, "I've read that one!"

The two immediately launched into a conversation about it. Teen Elsa observed them with jealousy in her eyes. She gasped when she noticed her soda freezing over. In a panic, Teen Elsa ran into the restroom, where she remained until their parents came to pick her and Anna up.

Olaf snapped his fingers, and he and Present Elsa were watching Teen Elsa and Anna in the car ride home.

"Where were you for the rest of the party?" Anna asked.

"Why should that matter to you?" Teen Elsa spat. "Weren't you off with your new best friend, Maurice's daughter? I bet you two had a ball!"

Teen Anna narrowed her eyes. "You're the one who drove me away!" She retorted.

"I just said that it couldn't be like that all the time," Teen Elsa scoffed. "You're the one who walked away."

"No, not just today!" Teen Anna fumed. "You drove me away a long time ago! You have no right to be jealous! You're the one who shut me out! You're the one who refused to go caroling with Rapunzel and I! You're the one who is mean to me every day except tonight! Why?! Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?!"

The car suddenly became considerably colder. "Girls! Stop arguing!" Mama scolded.

Teen Anna sighed and muttered, "What did I ever do to you?"

Olaf shook his head. "I hate seeing you two like this." He snapped his fingers and they appeared in Elsa's room. An eighteen year old Elsa was curled up against the door, crying silently.

"This was-" Olaf began to explain, but Present Elsa interrupted.

"Our first Christmas without Mama and Papa," She finished. "I know. They died just two months before this. It's also when I found out that Mrs. Gerda, the former owner of the jewelry shop, died and I was in charge of the shop."

"Elsa?" A fifteen year old Anna knocked on the door. "Won't you come out f-for presents?" Her voice cracked, and Elsa could tell that she'd been crying too.

Teen Elsa sighed. "Go away, Anna."

"We only have each other," Teen Anna went. "It just you and me. What are we going to do?" She sniffled. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Teen Elsa stood up and opened the door. "My gift to you is a job at the jewelry shop," Teen Elsa said apathetically. "Mrs. Gerda died and I'm the manager. I'm gonna need some help, so you've got a job now. This doesn't mean we're buddies, but I don't know who else to hire. You're welcome."

Before Teen Anna could respond, Elsa slammed the door shut. Teen Anna put the snowman pendant that she'd bought for Elsa into her pocket and trudged away.

Olaf snapped his fingers and they appeared back in the present. "Are you okay, Elsa?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Elsa huffed. "Now, can I go to bed?"

Olaf nodded.

Elsa was about to walk away, but Olaf ran up to her and hugged her.

"What's this for?" Elsa questioned.

"I just wanted to give you one last hug before I had to go." Olaf explained. "I've missed you all these years."

Elsa sighed and hugged back. "I've missed you too."


	3. The Ghost Of Christmas Past

**_Sorry, I had to publish this chapter twice for it to show up as an updated story._**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry! This chapter took a bit longer than expected but here it is! Sorry to make you guys wait! If it's any consolation, this is a super long chapter. I probably won't finish this story by Christmas, but I'll have it done by early January. I've just been busy preparing for Christmas and all that jazz. :-)<strong>

**In this chapter, Belle's father, Maurice, takes the role of Mr. Fezziwig. Since he is an inventor, he owns a shop where he sells his inventions in this story. **

**Danazia Gray pointed out that not all people like surprises, so forgive me! :3 I like surprises. If you want the Ghosts' identity to be a surprise, skip this part. If you want to know who they are:**

**Ghost of the Past: Olaf**

**Ghost of the Present: Oaken**

**Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come: Evil Elsa (Based on the original concept for her character)**

**Now presenting...THE FULL CHAPTER TWO!**

* * *

><p><em>Rattle. Rattle.<em>

Elsa turned over, frowning in her sleep.

_Rattle. Rattle._

Elsa opened one eye groggily.

_Clang. Clang._

"Is that you, Anna?" She mumbled into her pillow. "I'm tryin' to sleep!"

_Rattle. Rattle._

"Go to bed, Anna!" Elsa groaned.

_Rattle. Rattle._

"I said, go to bed!" Elsa flung her pillow across the room.

"Elsaaaaaa…"

Elsa felt a chill run up her spine. "This isn't funny. Go to bed!"

Rattle. Rattle.

"Elsaaaaaa…"This time, it was a male's voice.

"Wh-who's there?!" Elsa asked shakily. "I-I know how to defend myself!"

"Elsa…this isn't you!"

"We didn't mean for you to turn out this way!"

Elsa's breath hitched. She recognized the voices now. "Mama? Papa?"

"Turn around, dear," Her mother's voice coaxed.

Hesitantly, Elsa turned to face two ghostly figures, locked in chains. Elsa closed her eyes, muttering, "This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real!"

"Elsa, why have you become so cold-hearted?" Her mother asked.

"I-I'm not cold-hearted, Mama," Elsa sounded as if she were about to cry. "I'm the same way I've always been."

"This is because of us," Her father sighed. "We're sorry, sweetheart."

Elsa shivered. "No, no, you've never done anything wrong!"

"Elsa, three ghosts will visit you tonight," Her mother warned. "You must listen to them, or else you will become captive to the chains of frozen heart like us."

Elsa noticed just then that the chains that held her parents were covered in frost. Slowly, the ghosts started to fade away.

"No!" Elsa cried, flinging her arms toward the transparent figures. "St-stay with me! Please! Mama! Papa! Don't leave me!"

"We have to go," Her mother frowned. "You'll be fine,"

"Please, don't leave me!" Elsa sobbed. "I'm sc-scared!"

Elsa reached out to hug her parents, but opened her eyes to see that she was only hugging her pillow. "Huh?" She questioned, looking at it. "But, I threw my pillow…" Elsa looked in the direction that she threw the pillow to see an empty floor. She sighed, putting her head in her hands. "It was just a dream…"

Elsa looked at her hands to check that she was still wearing her gloves. To her great relief, she was.

"Wow! The snow really is beautiful outside!"

Elsa's back went rigid when she heard a voice. "Who's there?"

"But, it could use a little color," The voice went on.

Elsa realized that it was coming from her patio. She crept over there.

"Maybe crimson, charchuse," The voice listed. "Oo! What about yellow? No. Yellow and snow?"

Elsa sung open the doors to the patio. "I know you're-...w-what?"

Instead of a criminal, Elsa was staring at a small little snowman, who appeared to be alive.

The snowman gasped. "Elsa! It's you! I LOVE YOU!"

The snowman practically tackled Elsa in a hug. (A rather warm one, especially for a snowman.) Elsa scrambled out of his little, twig arms and backed up against the wall. "Wh-what the heck are you?!"

The snowman's face fell. "You don't remember me?" He asked sadly. "I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs. You built me. Remember that?"

Elsa's eyes widened in realization. "O-Olaf?"

Olaf gasped. "You do remember me!"

Elsa shook her head. "This-This is just another dream. It's impossible. I can't-"

"No!" Olaf interrupted. "It's real, and so were your parents! While I am a snowman, I am also the Ghost of Christmas Past!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "What on Earth did I eat to trigger such odd dreams?"

"Elsa, you've got to believe me," Olaf begged, entwining his twig hand with her gloved hand. "You know, better than anyone else, that the impossible is possible." Olaf could feel her hands shaking and added, "Don't be scared of me, Elsa. I love you."

Elsa sighed. "What past? What kind of past do you mean?"

"Your past," Olaf answered. "Come on! Let's go bring you back to your past!"

Olaf jumped up and, with a snap of his fingers (or finger like structures on his twigs), the world swirled around them to show a small girl with twin pigtails kneeling in front of a Christmas tree, shaking a box. It was dark and no one else was in the room except the girl, Elsa and Olaf.

Elsa raised a gloved hand to her mouth and gasped. "Th-that's Anna! B-but, she's f-five! Wh-what did you do?!"

Olaf laughed. "Calm down! I didn't do anything to Anna! We're in a memory. Like I said, I brought you back to your past. But, Little Anna can't see us."

"Anna, what are you doing?" A suspicious voice asked from the doorway. Elsa and Olaf turned to see an eight year old platinum blonde girl with her arms crossed, smirking at Little Anna.

"Th-that's me!" Elsa gasped.

"Yeah, you were adorable!" Olaf smiled.

Little Anna jumped up and ran toward the doorway. "Elsa! Santa came! Santa came!"

Little Elsa laughed. "But, we're not supposed to open them until the morning."

"But, the sky is awake!" Little Anna gasped over-dramatically, pointing at the full moon shining in through the window. "So I'm awake, so I have to open presents!"

"No, you can't!" Little Elsa retorted, grinning. "We have to do it as a family!"

"Then, let's get Mama and Papa up!" Little Anna suggested excitedly.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Little Elsa shook her head. "They won't be happy about that! Trust me, I've done it before!"

Little Anna frowned. "But, what else do I do 'til morning?"

"Maybe sleep?" Little Elsa joked.

"No," Little Anna refused.

"Well, what else do you want to do?" Little Elsa asked.

Little Anna's eyes brightened. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Present Elsa's face paled. "No, no. You can't show me this! T-take me away, Olaf! Don't show me it!"

"I'm sorry, Elsa," Olaf sighed. "I have to."

Olaf looked at her and saw that she appeared to be trying to pull her gloves on tighter than they already were.

The two younger girls ran to the backyard, and Olaf dragged Past Elsa along with them.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Little Anna cheered.

Little Elsa grinned and swirled her hands around to create a sparkling snowball in the air. Little Anna watched in wonder as Little Elsa turned their backyard into a winter wonderland. They rolled balls of handmade snow into a puny little snowman.

Little Elsa jumped behind the snowman and, in a goofy voice, greeted, "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

"Look! It's me!" Olaf, the Ghost of Christmas Past, pointed to snowman the younger girls had built. "Man, I was adorable back then, too!"

Little Anna flung her arms around the snowman. "I love you, Olaf!"

"I love you, too, Anna." Olaf smiled.

The two girls continued to play until Little Elsa started building mounds of snow for Little Anna to leap off of. "Faster! Faster!" Little Anna giggled.

But, Little Elsa looked flustered. "Wait, Anna! Slow down!"

But, Little Anna didn't listen. She jumped off of a particularly high one, and, trying to save her sister from falling, Little Elsa shot a blast of ice toward her. Instead of forming another snow mound, it hit her head. Little Anna fell to the ground, unconscious. A streak of white hair formed on her head where she had been struck.

"Anna!" Little Elsa cried, embracing her sister.

Olaf heard a sniffle and looked up to see that Present Elsa, the normally stone-faced, cold-hearted woman, was crying. Olaf leaned in and gave her a warm hug.

"I've seen enough!" Present Elsa sobbed. "I know what happens next!"

Olaf patted her back. "Do you want to go to the next memory?"

"I want to go home!" She responded tearfully.

The backyard was sub-zero at this point with the mix of both Elsa's anxiety. Even the gloves weren't holding back Present Elsa's powers.

Olaf snapped his twig fingers and the image around them swirled into a scene back in Elsa and Anna's living room. Little Anna was lying on her stomach in front of the tree, writing a letter.

"Dear Santa," She said the words out loud as she wrote it, drawing out each vowel. "I don't really want that much for Christmas this year. I just want my big sister to be nice to me again. You know, Elsa? She's nine years old. I'm six. She never really talks to me anymore. When she does talk to me, it's usually not very nice. I don't get it. I hope I didn't make her mad. Anyway, the only thing I want for Christmas if for Elsa to be nice to me again. Sorry if its a inconven-inconveen-incon-ugh, you know that big word Mama uses in letters when something goes wrong? I don't know how to spell it, but I'm sorry if you already made me presents. If you did, can you just give them to Elsa? It might make her happy. So, I don't know if you can force a person to be happy as a Christmas present, but if you can, that would make me very happy. Thank you very much. Love, Anna."

There was suddenly a knock on the door. Little Anna popped up excitedly and ran to get it. Present Elsa and Olaf followed behind her.

"Punzie!" Little Anna exclaimed, swinging open the door.

A young Rapunzel with blonde hair stood at the door (with her parents, of course), grinning ear to ear. "Let's go caroling!" She grinned.

"Anna, what did I tell you about answering the door?" Little Anna's mom walked in.

Present Elsa gasped slightly. "Mama…" She whispered.

"It could be a stranger," Mama continued.

"But, it's not!" Little Anna smiled. "It's Punzie!"

"Hi Aunt Idun!" Little Rapunzel chimed in. She turned back to Anna. "Where's Elsa?"

Little Anna's face brightened. "That's right! Elsa has to come with us!"

Little Anna sped down the hallway with Little Rapunzel in tow all the way to Little Elsa's room. Little Anna knocked rythmically on the door. "Elsa?"

"Go away!" Little Elsa responded coldly.

Present Elsa bit her lip. "I was taught that fear would be my enemy," She said thinly. "So, I covered my fear with bitterness. It eventually became a part of my personality." When Olaf gave her a look of pity, she added, "And, I'm perfectly fine this way, thank you very much. I'm not 'captive to a frozen heart.' It's better that I'm not cowering in fear every time I come into contact with people."

Little Rapunzel looked confused. "What's wrong, Elsa?"

Little Elsa sighed. "You too? Go, both of you!"

"What's wrong with her?" Little Rapunzel whispered.

"She's been this way ever since last Christmas," Little Anna whispered back. Then, she said to Elsa, "Punzie is here for caroling! It's time to go!"

Olaf snapped his fingers, and they appeared inside of Little Elsa's room. There was frost forming on the floor as she answered, "I don't want to go!"

Little Anna gasped. "B-but, Elsa, we always go together!"

Little Elsa scowled. "Well, not this year."

Little Anna started crying, and Little Rapunzel scolded, "Elsa! You made her cry!"

Little Elsa didn't respond to Rapunzel, but she whispered to herself, "It's not the worst thing that I've done to her."

Little Rapunzel huffed. "Fine! We'll just go on our own!"

"It'll be better that way!" Little Elsa retorted. When Rapunzel and Anna had walked out of earshot, she added, "Trust me. It's better."

Present Elsa wiped her eye.

"Elsa? Do you need another hug?" Olaf offered.

Present Elsa quickly put on a scowl. "No. Did you think I was crying again?"

"Um, that depends on how you would react if I said 'yes'..." Olaf responded.

Present Elsa scoffed. "I don't cry twice in one day. That would be pathetic. Just take me to wherever you need to take me next, preferably home."

Olaf sighed and snapped his fingers again. The scene morphed into a small party inside of a little shop.

"Is this Maurice's Christmas party?" Present Elsa asked, a smile playing at her lips.

Olaf nodded, happy to see her at least sort of smiling.

"I got a part-time job apprenticing for him when I entered high school," Present Elsa remembered. "It was a good distraction from, well, life. Maurice was always nice to me when no one else was."

The bell on the door rang, and a fourteen year old Elsa walked in with an eleven year old Anna following behind her. Their parents weren't far behind.

"No, not this year…" Present Elsa argued, her half-smile disappearing.

"I'm sorry, Elsa," Olaf frowned. "I wish I didn't have to put you through this."

"Well, then why are you?" Present Elsa snapped.

Olaf looked taken aback. "I-It's part of the job. You know, being your Ghost of Christmas Past."

Present Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Maurice, how are you?" Elsa and Anna's father shook Maurice's hand.

"Good!" Maurice smiled. "It's such a pleasure to have your daughter working for me. You know that she's employee of the month, right?"

Teen Elsa blushed as her mom told him about how proud they were.

"We were hoping that it wouldn't be any trouble for Elsa's younger sister, Anna, to be here, too," Papa said. "We know that the party is for employees only, but we've got some important business to attend to, and we couldn't find anyone to take care of Anna. It's Elsa's job to take care of her, but Elsa insisted on coming here, so Anna had to tag along."

"It's no trouble at all!" Maurice responded. "She looks about Belle's age. How old are you?"

"Eleven," Anna answered.

"Belle is ten!" Maurice replied.

While Maurice told Anna about his daughter, Mama and Papa pulled Teen Elsa aside. "Now, Elsa," Papa said quietly. "We want you to try and get along with your sister. It's only for tonight, and then you two will be separated again."

Teen Elsa nodded. "But, what if I-"

"You won't," Mama assured. "It's just one night."

"They were going to get me some new gloves since my old ones were getting small," Present Elsa explained. "That's why Anna couldn't come. Of course, we hadn't talked to each other in five years, and when we did, it was often bickering. I guess Mama and Papa didn't want Maurice to see us like that."

Eventually, Mama and Papa left and Maurice started talking to the other people who arrived at the party, leaving Teen Elsa and Anna alone with each other.

"Hi," Teen Elsa muttered in an effort to be friendly.

Teen Anna looked shocked. "H-Hi me?"

Teen Elsa gave a slight nod.

"Oh! Um, hi," Teen Anna responded.

Silence hung in the air asTeen Elsa observed her sister's dress. (It was a formal Christmas party.) "You look beautiful," She commented.

Teen Anna's eyes grew even wider than they already were. "Th-Thank you! You look beautifuller! N-not fuller, you don't look fuller, but more beautiful." She looked scared about how her sister would react to her "beautifuller" comment.

Teen Elsa giggled slightly. "Thank you."

Teen Anna shook her head in awe that Elsa was being nice to her.

They talked for quite a while, catching up on each other. For the first time in forever, they were getting along. After a little bit, Teen Elsa asked Anna if she was enjoying herself.

"I've never been better!" Anna replied happily. "This is so nice! I wish it could be like this all the time!"

"Me too," Teen Elsa let it slip out. But, her face fell as she added, "But, it can't."

"Well, why not?" Anna questioned, smiling. "If we could just-"

"It just can't!" Teen Elsa lashed out, turning away.

Teen Anna had hurt in her eyes as she mumbled, "Sorry. I-I'm just going to go." She walked away, looking down. As she walked, she didn't spot Teen Belle, who was walking with her nose in a book. They crashed into each other and sent each other flying onto the the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Teen Belle exclaimed. "I was reading and I didn't see you!"

"It's fine!" Teen Anna laughed. "I didn't see you, either!" Anna tilted her head to read the cover of Belle's book. Her eyes brightened as she said, "I've read that one!"

The two immediately launched into a conversation about it. Teen Elsa observed them with jealousy in her eyes. She gasped when she noticed her soda freezing over. In a panic, Teen Elsa ran into the restroom, where she remained until their parents came to pick her and Anna up.

Olaf snapped his fingers, and he and Present Elsa were watching Teen Elsa and Anna in the car ride home.

"Where were you for the rest of the party?" Anna asked.

"Why should that matter to you?" Teen Elsa spat. "Weren't you off with your new best friend, Maurice's daughter? I bet you two had a ball!"

Teen Anna narrowed her eyes. "You're the one who drove me away!" She retorted.

"I just said that it couldn't be like that all the time," Teen Elsa scoffed. "You're the one who walked away."

"No, not just today!" Teen Anna fumed. "You drove me away a long time ago! You have no right to be jealous! You're the one who shut me out! You're the one who refused to go caroling with Rapunzel and I! You're the one who is mean to me every day except tonight! Why?! Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?!"

The car suddenly became considerably colder. "Girls! Stop arguing!" Mama scolded.

Teen Anna sighed and muttered, "What did I ever do to you?"

Olaf shook his head. "I hate seeing you two like this." He snapped his fingers and they appeared in Elsa's room. An eighteen year old Elsa was curled up against the door, crying silently.

"This was-" Olaf began to explain, but Present Elsa interrupted.

"Our first Christmas without Mama and Papa," She finished. "I know. They died just two months before this. It's also when I found out that Mrs. Gerda, the former owner of the jewelry shop, died and I was in charge of the shop."

"Elsa?" A fifteen year old Anna knocked on the door. "Won't you come out f-for presents?" Her voice cracked, and Elsa could tell that she'd been crying too.

Teen Elsa sighed. "Go away, Anna."

"We only have each other," Teen Anna went. "It just you and me. What are we going to do?" She sniffled. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Teen Elsa stood up and opened the door. "My gift to you is a job at the jewelry shop," Teen Elsa said apathetically. "Mrs. Gerda died and I'm the manager. I'm gonna need some help, so you've got a job now. This doesn't mean we're buddies, but I don't know who else to hire. You're welcome."

Before Teen Anna could respond, Elsa slammed the door shut. Teen Anna put the snowman pendant that she'd bought for Elsa into her pocket and trudged away.

Olaf snapped his fingers and they appeared back in the present. "Are you okay, Elsa?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Elsa huffed. "Now, can I go to bed?"

Olaf nodded.

Elsa was about to walk away, but Olaf ran up to her and hugged her.

"What's this for?" Elsa questioned.

"I just wanted to give you one last hug before I had to go." Olaf explained. "I've missed you all these years."

Elsa sighed and hugged back. "I've missed you too."**  
><strong>


End file.
